


Without You Here

by Lboogie0711



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lboogie0711/pseuds/Lboogie0711
Summary: This story is an alternate reality where Rebecca died and Jack is left to take care of the kids alone
Relationships: Jack Pearson/Rebecca Pearson, Kate Pearson/Kevin Pearson/Randall Pearson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. The Thought

Kate groaned at the sound of her alarm. She looked over to see if Toby was awake, but he was getting for work. “Hey Tob” she said. “Hey, sorry I’m running like a mad man, but I’m working late” Toby said. “Have you seen my shirt, the one I laid out last night” Toby said. “Found it, it fell off the bed and got wrinkled” Kate said as she saw the shirt under the bed. “Oh good I’ll have to go iron this really quick” Toby said. Toby went to go iron his shirt while Kate went to go get baby Jack. “Hey Jack did you sleep well, I bet you did. Let’s go get some breakfast” Kate said holding baby jack. Kate sat Jack down in his highchair and feed him oatmeal, while Toby was heading out the door. He kissed Kate goodbye and went off to work. Kate went out to walk with baby jack and her neighbor then her phone ring. “Hi mom” she said “Hi sweetheart I was calling to let you know that i’ll be coming over” Rebecca said. “Uh great can’t wait to see you” Kate said “See you soon” Rebecca said and she hanged up the phone. Kate went back inside her house. She had to make sure her house was neat before Rebecca got there. She quickly cleaned the living room and picked up Jack’s toys. 

Then the doorbell rang an hour later and Kate went to get the door. “Hi how are you bug” Rebecca said hugging Kate. “So where is baby jack?” Rebecca asked “He’s playing in the living room” Kate said “OK, i’ll watch him while you go to work” Rebecca said. “Thank you so much mom, I’ll see you guys in a little bit” Kate said. As she left the house and drove to work, Kate thought about her dad. He still held a place in her heart, but sometimes Kate thought about how he would never get the chance to see his grandson. “If only he were here” she thought, “He would be the perfect grandfather”. Kate sighed at the thought, it was impossible she thought. If only he didn’t die in that fire. Kate’s eyes got a little teary, but she pulled herself together. Christmas will be in a few days and she did not want to be sad during the holidays. Then she heard her phone rang, it was Kevin. "Hey how are you?" he said. "Fine how are you" Kate said "I'm great, but you don't seem to be" Kevin said. "He can always tell when something is wrong, Kate thought. "OK I know it's about dad. I just think that it would be nice if he were here to see baby jack and be here with us" Kate said. Kevin sighed and said "Yeah it would but we've moved now and healed remember". "Yeah I know" Kate said. 

Kate returned home later that day. "Mom i'm back" Kate said looking for Rebecca. "Hi Kate, I just put jack down for a nap" Rebecca said  
"Oh good thank you again" Kate said. "Anytime sweetheart" Rebecca said. "Can I talk to you about something?" Kate asked. "Sure what is it?" Rebecca asked. "I keep thinking that dad should be here to see baby jack and I know that we've healed and moved on but I still think that he should be here" Kate said. "Of course it would be wonderful to have him here with us, but we cannot change what happened" Rebecca said. "I know but if there was some way-" Kate said. "Kate we have been over this before, please do not blame yourself. You, Randall and I would not be here if it weren't for your father" Rebecca said. "Mom it was just a thought I had" Kate said trying to explain. "I understand but we cannot keep dwelling on the past, it's not healthy. Besides your father struggled before he died and I don't know how your lives would be with just him" Rebecca said. "Well you know what, I'm sure we would be just fine with him" Kate said heading to her room. "Fine I guess I'll let myself out" Rebecca said and she left. Kate couldn't believe what her mom just said. "Maybe if she wasn't here.... no Kate do not ever think that thought" Kate thought to herself.


	2. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pearson's eat dinner together and Kate gets an unexpected call on Christmas eve

Kate couldn’t stop thinking about her fight with her mom. Christmas eve was tomorrow and she didn’t want to hold a grudge. Kate decided that she would apologize to Rebecca at Randall’s house during the Christmas party. Toby was getting their bags to the car and Kate was getting baby jack ready for the flight. “You sure you don’t want to apologize over the phone, she’ll probably be busy helping Randall set up for the party” Toby said. “I’d rather apologize in person” Kate said. Kate and Toby drove to the airport, the plane ride was long, but baby jack was slept through most of it. As they drove to Randall’s house, Kevin called. “Hey Kev” Kate said. “Hey how far are you?” Kevin asked. “Were about 15 minutes away” Toby said. “Awesome, listen did you bring the pilgrim rick hat?” Kevin asked. “Yeah it’s in our trunk” Kate said. “Perfect, this year Toby is pilgrim rick, Also did you and mom have a fight?” Kevin asked. “We did but I’m going to apologize” Kate said. “Ok just making sure cause mom’s talking to Randall about it and he’s not happy” Kevin said. 

Kate sighed, of course Rebecca told Randall. Toby and Kate finally got to Randall’s house and rang the doorbell. “Hey guys come on in” Beth said. Tess, Annie and Deja were helping Miguel set the table, while Randall and Rebecca were putting the finishing touches to the food. Before Kate could even get her coat off, Randall came over. “Hey Kate, mom told me what happened. Is everything ok?” Randall asked. “Yes Randall. I just said that it would have been better if dad were here…. Instead of her” Kate said. “Kate really” Randall asked. “Yes I know I know it was wrong and I feel terrible but haven’t you and Kevin ever wondered what it would be like?” Kate asked. “Sometimes but we can’t change what happened” Randall said. “I know, i’m going to talk to mom” Kate said heading toward the kitchen. “Hey mom can I talk to you” Kate said. “Sure Kate” Rebecca said. “Listen I am so sorry for what I said” Kate said. “Thank you sweetheart now let’s go eat dinner” Rebecca said. As the Pearson's ate dinner, Kate couldn’t help but feel bittersweet. She meant what she said but she still feels like Jack should be here. Kate wished he could be here with them, sitting with the family, enjoying the holidays. 

That night, Kate and Toby slept at a hotel. The next day was Christmas eve and Kate got a call. “Hello?” Kate asked. “Hey Katie-Girl” Jack said.


	3. Christmas Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate waits for the arrival of Jack Pearson, but she notices Randall's unhappiness and another surprise

Kate was frozen in shock. She heard her dad's voice, Jack Pearson's voice was coming through her phone. She couldn't believe it. "Hi dad how are you?" Kate asked. "Fine can't wait to see you and your brothers and celebrate Christmas together" Jack said. Kate choked back tears and said "Yeah I can't wait to see you too Dad". "Are you all right Kate?" Jack asked. "No no I'm fine, great actually. I've gotta go get ready now, I love you dad" Kate said. "OK honey, I will see you later love you too" Jack said. Kate hung up, tears still in her eyes. Her dad was alive and could spend Christmas with the whole family. 

Kate got dressed for the dinner party at Randall’s house. Once she arrived, Beth greeted her at the door, “Kate so glad you could make it” Beth said. “Thanks Beth, is my dad here yet?” Kate asked. “Uh no not yet. Kevin and Randall are in the kitchen though” Beth said. “Oh good” Kate said as she made her way into the house. “Hey guys” Kate said. “Hey Kate” Kevin said. “Randall?” Kate asked. “Hmm oh hi Kate” Randall said. Kate noticed that Randall seemed off for some reason, but she was still happy that Jack was coming.  
“So when’s dad getting?” Kate asked. “He should be here soon” Kate” Randall said. “Randall what is it?” Kate asked. “Just forget it all right, I’m gonna go check on the food” Randall said. As he left, Kate pulled Kevin aside. “

Ok what is his problem” Kate asked. “He’s upset with Dad, don’t worry they’ll work it out” Kevin said. “Why would they be upset, did something to Mom?” Kate asked. “Kate come on” Kevin said. “What?” Kate asked confused. “Mom’s been dead for nearly 22 years now remember” Kevin said hurt. “Wait, wait, what do you mean, Kevin that’s impossible” Kate said. “Kate she died at the hospital from her burns remember, Dad managed to get her out, but she had too many burns on her arms and back. By the time, we got to the hospital, she was gone” Kevin said. 

Kate couldn’t believe this. Rebecca Pearson, the world’s best mother was gone. Before she could process this news, the doorbell rang. “Hey Jack come on in” Beth said. As Kate went to go greet her dad, she had a shocking look on her face. Jack Pearson walked into the house with their uncle Nicky and another woman who Kate didn’t recognize. "Uh who's that with Uncle Nicky and Dad?" Kate asked. "Our stepmom, Kate" Kevin said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about who the stepmom should be, either Shelly or the blind date who flirted with Jack at the bar during season 1 (episode where Jack and Rebecca had that huge fight during the season finale.


End file.
